Storm The Keeper
by Inferno Wing
Summary: Katie and Oliver have a great relationship. Love is everywhere. But Katie's friends are suspicous when she seems upset one day and Oliver seems to be plotting. They'll figure this out all at Oliver's expense. Will have plenty KatieOllie fluff by the end


**Author's note: Wow, it only took me forever to write again, didn't it? This story is one I thought of this summer so it's been in my head a very long time. **

**Just so you all know before hand, I'm trying to use mainly characters from the books, but Rowan is an invented char, I admit. I needed her to make a lovely trio, since Katie is unaware of all the plotting, Rowan was necessary. I hope you guys like her. She's basically** **a tall clutzy person with one of those huge messenger bags that seem to hold the world. Long brown hair and green eyes, just because I'm too impatient to describe her.**

**I'm not sure how many chapters there will be yet- I guess it depends on if anyone actually cares to read this or not, SO REVIEW! Nah, I'm kidding, but reviews are encouraging. Well, flames aren't encouraging, but they can help as long as it isn't all cussity cuss cuss cuss cuss cussy!**

**Also, thanks to my semi-official beta Aims.**

**Wow, I rambled a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do wish I owned Oliver Wood, I would dress him in his quidditch robes and love him forever.**

**Now, on with the actual story.**

_**Chapter One- Captain Goes Down...**_

"How d'you reckon Gelatin was invented?" Alicia prodded a mold of green jello with the back of a spoon

"You open a box, poor some powder in the water, and then make it cold." Angelina answered without glancing at her friend and the large blob of gelatin.

"That's how it's _made" _Alicia insisted, "I want to know, what person mixed all this crud together to make this... squiggly stuff... and said 'Hey! I think I'll eat this!'?"

Angelina frowned, she really worried about her friend's sanity sometimes. Often. Actually, a considerable portion of the time.

"It's quite entertaining though." Alicia continued to prod her edible victim, watching as the green food swayed back and forth. An innocent first year reaching for the dish found his hand beat away with Alicia's spoon as punishment. No one was to take her jello.

"What happened to Katie?" a third girl entered their midst, throwing long legs over their bench at the Gryffindor table. As she was getting settled, adjusting her huge school bag mostly, she stuck her elbow in Alicia's gelatin.

"Hey Rowan- and what?" Angelina turned her head to look down the table. She managed to do this while handing her newly arrived friend a napkin to clean her green elbow with.

Something _was _wrong. Katie Bell had just gotten to her feet rather rapidly, dabbing her eyes with a napkin as she headed for the doors. Her boyfriend, Oliver, had stayed behind and was engaged in conversation with some other boy at the table. Was that a smug look? Why was he not comforting his obviously distressed girlfriend?

Alicia had even torn her attention away from her gelatin long enough to notice Katie's abrupt exit.

"What the-" she was so caught in her puzzlement that she didn't even notice when a watchful first year scooped her gelatin away, returning to his seat victoriously with his prize.

"D'you think he?" Rowan darted glances at the other two assembled

"What else could it be?" Alicia's voice rose an octave

"Ollie's in trouble." Angelina stared at the captain

"Why?" Alicia was puzzled now, but that could've had something to do with the fact she had just realized her gelatin had departed

"Is he's upset Katie, it's our job as her friends to take revenge on him."

"But what if he didn't do anything?" Rowan found it necessary to ask

"It has to be him- and we can't ask Katie- it would only upset her more." Angelina stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "This is something only we can do gracefully."

"Gracefully?" Alicia eyed Rowan, who had just gotten some of her waist-length brown hair stuck in some odd breakfast casserole no one had identified yet.

"Well, maybe not gracefully, but effectively." Angelina had that evil I-am-plotting smirk on her face

"What are we going to do to him?" Rowan wiped her hair with yet another napkin.

"Put gelatin in his shoes?" Alicia ducked under the table for a minute to see if maybe that's where her gelatin had gone

"Are we second years, Alicia?" Angelina was mildly appalled

"Tie him up naked in the Forbidden Forest so the centaurs can molest him?" Rowan giggled oddly

"Centaurs molest people?" Alicia looked at the skinny tall girl doubtfully

"Maybe not..."

"Mars is bright tonight- Rah booga booga."

"What?"

"I was being a centaur molesting someone."

"They say rah booga booga?"

"If I say so."

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" Angelina interrupted this conversation that, while entertaining to those not involved, was not helping their cause at all, "I think I know the first thing we have to do."

"First thing? Can't we just give him a potion to make his man bits turn purple and shrivel off and be done with it?" Alicia didn't notice the horrified look a boy nearby gave her

"We could, but we can do better." Angelina replied, "And the best way to do it would be to get our inside info first."

"And we go about that how?" Rowan nibbled a muffin like a squirrel

"Well, listen to this..."

**Boy's Dorm (Author is not going to specify boys or ages because she knows she will be wrong and get beaten down)(We will also assume that any boys that are present that do not belong in a dorm with Ollie are there to visit, because even captains need friends. So for now, the twins are Ollie's age, bleh.)**

"Nuuuooohhhhhh!!!!!! I won't! It's gross and dark!"

"Oh, come on Ro, don't be such a baby!" Angelina coaxed

"I am not being a baby, I'm concerned for my hygiene."

"We have roughly fifteen to twenty minutes, guys." Alicia watched the door to Oliver's dorm anxiously, as if waiting for the keeper to burst in at any second. Normally, Oliver entering his own room after supper for bed would not be a problem but considering the three girls were in there with unauthorized entry, he may not be pleased.

"Just get under the bed Rowan, nothing will hurt you." Angelina pleaded

"But I don't want to! I need to do my laundry!" Alicia and Angelina had snatched Rowan away from doing her laundry and there was still a bra tucked in her back pocket. She had known that her friends were planning this of course, from their conversation a few days ago, but couldn't they give a girl warning?

"Here, this will do it." A less gentle and nurturing Alicia grabbed a broomstick(Who knows whose) and proceeded to prod Rowan with it until she was more or less folded into the space beneath the random boy bed.

"I think a sock is stuck in my bra..." Rowan twisted uncomfortably, not noticing that as she did so, the bra from her interrupted laundry session fell from her pocket and onto the carpet.

"A nice souvenir then." Alicia said as she and Angelina wedged themselves under two of the other beds occupying the large room.

"Hey- look what I found..." Angelina spoke after a few moments

"Do we even want to know? I'm pretty sure my left foot is permanently stuck to the floor with whatever this sticky blob is." Alicia army crawled a fraction of the way out on her hands and knees, Rowan appeared as well from the other side of the room, glad to have access to fresh air not available in the sock pit.

"Ew, and no- read these." Angelina thrust several pieces of parchment at them. All were considerably beat up, a sure sign of travel by owl post.

'When will you be ready? I can't wait much longer, this is driving me mad. What if she finds out before you get time? I can't wait forever, she's going to find out. Agh! She's going to find out! What will I do then? What? I have nothing after this!'

Alicia and Rowan both looked up after reading this note in Oliver's handwriting. Whatever in the world this was, he was very much stressing about it. Then again, he did this before games too so the occasional Ollie spaz was not unusual.

"Read the other, the reply." Angelina urged

'She won't find out, Oliver, honestly, you're a sweet, fine boy, but you worry too much. I need to know though, when? You're not going to wait forever either, you need more patience, I promise it'll be worth it.'

The answer was written in curling, feminine writing, not Katie's scrawl.

"No, Angelina, Oliver wouldn't do that." Alicia shook her head down at the parchment, "No."

"Well- it sounds like-"

Just then, a loud thump, then more thumps, then a huge barrage of much thumping sounded on the stairs. This was also accompanied by general yelling and boy noises so it sounded rather like cowboys were attempting to herd their cows up to the dorm.

"They're coming." The comment came from Alicia, but it was unnecessary. All three heads turned towards the door with wide rabbit eyes before their owners crawled back under the beds on their elbows. Angelina was pretty sure she had something relatively fuzzy stuck in her hair.

"I don't think I could eat another thing." A red-headed Weasley twin, Fred, or was it George? Tumbled through the door. Yes, tumbled, his twin was latched to his legs, apparently having tackled him on the last stair.

"I believe it, considering you ate a good half of everything on our end of the table... and part of what was on the Hufflepuff table.." Oliver chuckled, stepping over the entangled bodies. He did have a lovely voice- Katie was forever going on about that accent.

"They don't eat fast enough." The much-eating twin responded, "They need to learn to defend their food."

"You bit Colin Creevey when he reached for the treacle."

"It was mine!"

"Sure it was." Oliver sat down on one of the beds, Alicia let out a small squeak, seeing as it was the one she was hiding under. Oliver hopefully assumed it was the mattress.

"I'm tired," George yawned, revealing a very impressive row of glinting teeth, still stretching, he tousled his shaggy hair, "What time is it?"

"Almost ten..." Oliver smirked, "Tomorrow you'll really be tired- Quidditch practice."

Fred flopped down on top of Angelina's hiding place and groaned, shoving his head under a pillow and trying to smother himself. George was deciding exactly which window to jump from and told Oliver this to see if he had an opinion in which one was best for suicide.

"Aw, come on, my practices aren't that bad."

"_Yes they are"_ Angelina and Alicia both mimed to Rowan

"Maybe we should have them more often then- if you pansies can't take it better than- Hey!" Oliver broke off as one Weasley twin attacked him. The bed above Alicia gave an almighty lurch and she feared for her life more than usual. Dying from a bed collapsing on her would be a stupid way to die- the other ghosts would laugh at her.

"What the- Oi! You two! Knock it off!" The remaining twin straightened from where he had been down to pick up some newly found object, "Where you reckon this came from?"

Rowan stared in horror when she recognized the object dangling on the tips of Fred Weasley's fingers. Hurriedly, she patted the back pocket where her undergarment had been- it was no longer present. Or at least, it wasn't present where it should be.

If she hadn't been mortified she would have shot death glares to her two friends adjacent to her, burying their faces in their arms to hide their laughter. But it was obvious from their shaking shoulders.

"Oliver! I'm appalled!" George stumbled away from his captain, as a sniggering Fred threw the bra at his brother.

"No! Not- no, you know we don't- no- not like- no..." a red-faced Oliver stumbled over his words, Angelina almost giggled, either he was that innocent or he was trying to hide something. As his blush rapidly increased she quickly deemed it to be the latter.

"Heh, I'm just kidding Oliver, we know you're too innocent." Fred chuckled, motioning to George who was holding the red silky object to his chest "I knew it was his."

"That's right." Fred joked, throwing the garment back where George let it once agin fall to the floor. Luckily, none of the boys noticed as Rowan's hand snaked out to draw it back into her possession.

"Well, I dunno about you men, but I want bed." Oliver yawned, lifting his shirt over his head, normally the girls would have been very appreciative of the torso revealed, but this was their friend's boyfriend- oggling was against the rules.

But then his hand went to his pants. Oh- those were coming off too? Oh please no, leave those on. LEAVE THEM ON! Never mind...

Obviously Oliver in his underwear was not a problem at all for Fred and George as they were both similarly prepared for bed in not much time at all. In fact, they were slid under the covers before Alicia, Angelina, and Rowan had thoroughly come back around from their full-blown view. That was something they HAD NOT bargained for... if they had reckoned this happening... the view of the three quidditch players in their man panties had definitely warped their minds forever.

It wasn't until Oliver was reaching to turn off the lights when Angelina realized, they now had to wait until all three boys were well asleep before they could escape. Judging by Rowan's and Alicia's expressions, they had just realized this too.

Katie had no idea the things they went through for her.

**And that is chapter one! Thanks for reading and if you review magical ponies will grant you 997,870,887 wishes... not really, but you will make me very happy.**


End file.
